starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire in the Sky
|fgcolor= |prev=Domination |conc= |next=Old Soldiers |image=FireintheSky SC2-HotS Story.jpg |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |conflict=Second Great War |campaign=''Heart of the Swarm'' |date=Early 2505 |place=Bone Trench, Char |result=*Destruction of all Gorgon battlecruisers on Char *Kerrigan's swarm breaks through to the Dauntless Plateau |battles= |side1= Kerrigan's Swarm |side2= Terran Dominion |side3= |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1= Queen Sarah Kerrigan Broodmother Zagara |commanders2= General Horace Warfield |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1=Scourges |forces2=Gorgon-class battlecruisers |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1=Unknown |casual2=All Gorgons |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |client=Zagara |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=Use scourge nests to destroy the Gorgons (7) |optgoal=Recover zerg biomass (3) |heroes=Kerrigan |mercs= |reward=Bonus +3 Kerrigan levels |newchar= |newunit= |newtech= }} Fire in the Sky is the second mission in the Char series of Heart of the Swarm. Mission Sarah Kerrigan moved against General Horace Warfield and his Terran Dominion forces. In order to reach his base at Dauntless Plateau, the zerg needed to move through the Bone Trench. Broodmother Zagara's previous attack had failed because Warfield used Gorgon battlecruisers to annihilate her attacking forces. Kerrigan decided to take advantage of scourge nests in the area, which could produce enough scourges to take out a Gorgon before running out of vital energy. Warfield launched seven Gorgons, but all were defeated by the zerg. With all his Gorgons gone, the Dominion forces lost control of the Bone Trench and Warfield ordered a retreat.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Fire in the Sky (in English). 2013-03-12. Walkthrough Gorgons move slowly, so the player can take their time awakening scourge nests if they need it; a creep tumor nearby that can spread a second close enough to awaken the nest is wise. The Gorgons will automatically fire on the player's forces that they find in their range, represented by a crosshair beneath the ship, so the player should avoid moving their army through an area a Gorgon is about to pass through. Throughout the mission the player can find Dominion forces burning the rubble in the trench, destroying them will often allow zerg hiding in the rubble to emerge and join the player's forces. In order to maximize the time it takes to form an army, it is recommended that the player hold creep tumors near a nest and only activate it when the Gorgon nears the base, as it'll allow the player more time to push through the Dominion positions. The player should advance their army across the map with several swarm queens planting creep tumors along the way; the more tumors there are the faster the creep will spread. The scourge nests are located across the map, so the player will need to eventually scour the Dominion presence in order to awaken them. Warfield will use scanner sweeps, ravens, and science vessels to detect and destroy creep tumors, so the player should advance their army into a position to defend the tumors before expanding them. Warfield's forces are varied and will include several aircraft, so the player should bring any anti-air forces they have to combat them; if the player is doing the Char missions first in the campaign, this will mean swarm queens. The only expansion in the area is far to the south-east, a Dominion base, so the player should make the most of their starting base's resources. There are also vespene and mineral pick-ups the player can find around the map to aid them. There are three zerg biomass remains the player can recover for up to three Kerrigan levels in the area. They are located near the player's starting base to the southeast, and in the far southeast and northeast corners of the map, behind Dominion bases. The achievement to destroy four Gorgons in 120 seconds equates to destroying them in succession. To do this the player must move quickly to secure the scourge nests, place creep tumors nearby, then seize four of the nests all at once. The nests will automatically awaken when the next Gorgon takes flight, earning the achievement once the fourth falls. Achievements Notes *Psi disrupters were originally going to feature in the mission.2014-08-20, Unused HoTS Story Elements. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2014-08-29 *The conversation with Zagara changes depending on the last played Wings of Liberty save file. If the player completed "Shatter the Sky", Zagara will comment on the destruction of Char Aleph, while if "Belly of the Beast" is played Zagara will comment on the destruction of their nydus worms. This conversation defaults to the nydus worms if no save file with the choice is detected. References Category: Heart of the Swarm missions